fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 29
The field has been returned to normal and been cleared for Kyle vs. Persona... ( Thorrean's roses spin with small spikes being fired ) ' '( Blazzery swirls away from close spikes, moving right and left, in them ) ( The spikes intensify ) ''' '''Persona) Ability Activate! Phoenix Erupt! ( Erupting fire from Blazzery targets the opponent and its surroundings ) ( Flames erupt off of Blazzery's body ) ' '( The small spikes burn up ) ' '( Flames blast towards Thorrean ) ' '''Kyle) Ability Activate! Rosegus! ( Thorrean's roses swirl with tunneling winds created ) ' '( Thorrean's roses swirl with tunneling winds created ) ' '''( Blazzery swirls and charges towards Thorrean ) ( The winds and the incoming flames collide ) ' '( The winds blow the flames back ) ' '( Blazzery travels into the flames ) ' '''Persona) Ability Activate! Firing Straight! ( Flames around Blazzery build up as a beam ) ' '( The flames around Blazzery gather together and fire as a beam ) ' 'Kyle) Ability Activate! Thorn Barricade! ( Thorns come from the ground ) ' '( Thorrean stomps on the ground ) ' '( Thorns come up close to each other ) ' '( The thorns make a barricade ) ' '( The flame beam hits the barricade ) ' '( The barricade burns ) ' 'Kyle) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rosbuzzition! ( Thorrean's roses swirl with two bright beams attacking the opponent ) ' '( Thorrean's roses swirl ) ' '( A beam is charging ) ' '''( The flames shoot through a burnt hole in the barricade ) ( Thorrean's two beams fire ) ' '( Thorrean's two beams fuse into one beam ) ' '( The flaming beam and Thorrean's beam collide with equal strength ) ' '''Kyle) Linked Ability Activate! Mock Thorn! ( A thorn copy that copies the opponent, is created ) + Copy Thorn! ( A thorn copy that copies Thorrean, is created ) ' '( Two thorns shoot off Thorrean's body ) ' '( The thorn on the left turns to Thorrean's copy ) ' '( The thorn on the right turns to Blazzery's copy ) ' '( Thorrean's copy's roses swirl, a beam is being charged ) ' '( Blazzery's copy releases flames from her mouth, a beam is created ) ' '( Blazzery's copy's beam collides with Thorrean's and merge into one beam ) ' '( Blazzery's beam pushes back ) ' '( Blazzery erupts with more power ) ' '( The beams become equal again ) ' '( Thorrean's copy releases a beam, also merging with Thorrean's beam ) ' '( Blazzery's beam gets pushed back again ) ' '( Blazzery's power increases ) ' '( Blazzery's beam pushes Thorrean's beam back ) ' '( Thorrean and his copy's roses swirl faster ) ' '( Blazzery's beam continues to push Thorrean's beam towards him ) ' '( Blazzery's copy releases more flames that form into a beam ) ' '( Thorrean's beam enlarges from the extra power ) ' '( Blazzery's beam quickly gets pushed back ) ' 'Persona) Ultimate Ability Activate! Overdose! ( Blazzery's flames turns blue with popping flames ) ' '( Blazzery's flames turn blue and pop like sun spots ) ' '''( Blazzery's burn increases with tons of power ) ( Blazzery's beam turns blue as the popping flames enter it ) ' '( Thorrean's beam gets overpowered and pushed back quickly ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Thorrean's copy and Blazzery's copy burn to ashes ) ' '( Thorrean returns to his ball form ) ' '( Blazzery's flames return to normal and she returns to her ball form ) ' '''Persona) 1 to 1 D-BC: Episode 30 Grade of D-BC: Episode 29? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Kyle Category:Persona Category:Thorrean Category:Blazzery